Visitant Lights
Category:Abysseade:Abyssea-Lichter __TOC__ Introduction A curious byproduct of the dimensional anchor bestowed on adventurers during their sojourn in Abyssea, is the manifestation of glowing auras which surround their bodies. These auras, commonly referred to as lights, are of fundamental importance in Abyssea and can be harnessed by adventurers to further their goals. Primarily, they affect the rate/quality of the Sturdy Pyxides that drop from foes slain in Abyssea, as well as the Experience Points and Cruor bestowed from each foe. With the appropriate lights built up, lucrative and rewarding contents can be regularly found in the chests, such as key items, augmented equipment, HP/MP/TP/JA restores, and visitant time extensions. Lights are generally enhanced by defeating enemies, with the type of killing blow determining which type of light is bestowed (see below). Certain monsters in Abyssea do not produce some lights; for example, monsters like Pachypodium or River Murex do not produce Ruby light from Weapon Skill kills. As such they tend to build Experience Points rewards per kill at a much slower rate. In turn, this also makes them a good choice for easily gaining time extensions, seeing as how melee can WS without worrying about accidentally killing the monster and building Ruby lights and getting Red chests to drop instead of Blue. Lights can also be obtained from Red Sturdy Pyxides. There is the chance that they can contain certain types of lights that cannot be obtained from defeating enemies (see below). The chance is heightened with a high value of Ruby light. Built-up lights are only lost when a character leaves Abyssea. Changing to a different enemy target or logging out/disconnecting does not remove lights, nor do they decay over time. If targeting a particular mob that does not bestow a particular light that you want, it is possible to build the light on other targets. For instance, Devegetators do not bestow Azure light, which is considered a staple by most Abyssea groups because it is necessary for a high rate of blue chests, and therefore a steady rate of time extensions. However, a high rate of blue chest drops can still be achieved on Devegetators by building the azure light on different targets. Each person has their own individual light counts, which start at zero upon entering Abyssea, and are reset to zero upon exiting Abyssea. For this reason, new people to an alliance should avoiding landing kill shots, as they lack the lights to guarantee worthwhile chest drops. (Example: new members getting a kill shot that drops an xp chest can give about 250xp vs. 1250xp for someone with raised azure light.) Whenever a light is gained by anyone in a group (whether it be from defeating foes or opening red chests), it is gained by everyone in the group, regardless of how far away a party member might have been from the battle or chest. This method can be used to assist other players in the party in obtaining certain lights without having to influence or break EXP or cruor chains. For instance, an EXP party already in progress can send a party member to kill Ephemeral mobs far away from the party, such as not to break their established EXP chain. Light values can be viewed at any time within Abyssea by resting or using the /heal command. Lights cannot be gained by a player if they are currently KO'd, or do not have Visitant status. Light values cap based on tiers. Pearlescent caps at 230. Ebon, Golden and Silvery cap at 200 each. Azure, Ruby, and Amber cap at 255 each. They raise by varying amounts based on source (mob kill vs. chest) and quality (type of enemy, or strength of light reported in chest.) For example: magic kills on normal mobs tend to raise Azure light by 8 points per kill, whereas most NMs will bestow 16 points, and Ephemeral Clionidae, Ephemeral Murex, and certain high-tier NMs can bestow 16, 32, 64, or even up to 128 points of azure. Red pyxides containing azure light may contain 8, 16, 32, or 64 points of azure depending on the chest's quality. If in possession of particular varieties of Abyssite, which are said to raise the bearer's "fortune" towards certain Sturdy Pyxides, one will experience a greater effect from the lights they have obtained, and require a smaller value of light in order to maximize the quality/quantity of pyxides that it affects. Possessing all three of a certain type of abyssite approximately doubles the value of light that it affects. For instance, if a player possesses all three Abyssites of Kismet (enhances fortune with blue pyxides), only a minimum of 128 azure light is required to maximize quality of blue pyxides dropped from that player's kills, half as much as the 255 cap. Below is a general overview of the various lights, and a table listing monsters and what lights they can produce. Light Types 'Standard Lights' *'Pearlescent:' All sturdy pyxides will appear with greater frequency. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using Physical Melee, Ranged attacks, any Blood Pact: Rage (including magical ones), Damage Over Time, or from Red Pyxides. **Unlike the other lights, Pearlescent light is not always granted upon making the appropriate killing blow upon standard enemies. However, from most NMs and VNM, Pearlescent light can be gained at a 100% rate with the appropriate killing blow. ***Maximum Light Determined by about a 95% chest spawn rate. (Note that depending on the traffic in the zone and how many chests are currently on the ground, this value can be lower, due to the limitations on the amount of chests that can be spawned at any given time.) ***As of 5/9/2011 Version Update, Light potency can be viewed by /heal, and the numeric maximum of Pearlescent Light is 230. **PUP Ranged Automaton seems to yield Ruby light instead of Pearlescent light when landing a killing blow with a ranged attack **Best way to build Pearlescent lights: Defeat NMs, as most of them bestow Pearlescent light at a 100% rate. Tier I VNMs are a popular target for this due to their relative ease to spawn and defeat. *'Ruby:' Red pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using using Physical Weapon Skills, or from Red Pyxides. (Note: Despite skillchain damage being magical, defeating an enemy with it will produce Ruby light if the skillchain was made with a Physical Weapon Skill.) ***Maximum Light determined by Red pyxides yielding almost exclusively being of tier 5 quality, and yielding a "strong" Golden, Silvery, or Ebon light. ***As of 5/9/2011 Version Update, Light potency can be viewed by /heal, and the numeric maximum of Ruby Light is 255. *'Azure:' Blue pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating a Mob using Magical attacks, this includes but is not limited to both types of Blue Magic, Black Magic, White Magic, Ninjutsu, or from Red Pyxides. (Note: Skillchains created via magic cast under Chain Affinity or Immanence that result in a killing blow will still count towards Azure.) ***Maximum Light determined by Blue pyxides almost exclusively being of tier 5 quality, and yielding one of the following: 1250 EXP, 1000 cruor, "intense" soothing light, "numerous" temporary items, or a "strangely familiar stone fragment" (time extension). ***As of 5/9/2011 Version Update, Light potency can be viewed by /heal, and the numeric maximum of Azure Light is 255. *'Amber:' Gold pyxides will appear with greater frequency and yield superior spoils. **Obtained by defeating enemies with an Elemental Weaponskill, or from Red Pyxides. ***Maximum Light determined by Gold pyxides almost exclusively being of tier 5 quality (meaning the Gold pyxis is of the large variety). See Gold Sturdy Pyxis for more information on potential contents. ***As of 5/9/2011 Version Update, Light potency can be viewed by /heal, and the numeric maximum of Amber Light is 255. 'Lights From Red Sturdy Pyxides Only' *'Golden:' Enemies will bestow experience points at an increased rate. **Obtained from tier 3-5 Red Pyxides. (Increasing Ruby light raises the likelihood of a higher quality Red Pyxis dropping.) **"Faint" Golden lights will increase light value by 5 points; "mild" Golden lights by 10 points; "strong" Golden lights by 15 points. ***As of 5/9/2011 Version Update, Light potency can be viewed by /heal, and the numeric maximum of Golden light is 200. *'Silvery:' Enemies will bestow cruor at an increased rate. **Obtained from tier 3-5 Red Pyxides. (Increasing Ruby light raises the likelihood of a higher quality Red Pyxis dropping.) **"Faint" Silvery lights will increase light value by 5 points; "mild" Silvery lights by 10 points; "strong" Silvery lights by 15 points. ***As of 5/9/2011 Version Update, Light potency can be viewed by /heal, and the numeric maximum of Silvery light is 200. *'Ebon:' Enemies will bestow experience points and cruor at an increased rate. **Obtained from tier 3-5 Red Pyxides. (Increasing Ruby light raises the likelihood of a higher quality Red Pyxis dropping.) ***Additionally, defeating any Notorious Monster, including VNMs, will grant a single point of Ebon light in addition to standard lights received from the NM. This increase in ebon light from NMs will not be noted in the chat log; only the light received based upon the appropriate killshot on the NM (pearlescent, ruby, azure, or amber) will be reported in the log. **"Faint" ebon lights will increase light value by 1 point; "mild" ebon lights by 2 points; "strong" ebon lights by 3 points. **Ebon light will continue to enhance EXP/cruor rates even after Golden and Silvery light values are capped. ***As of 5/9/2011 Version Update, Light potency can be viewed by /heal, and the numeric maximum of Ebon Light is 200. 'Trust Magic and Lights' As expected, spells and weapon skills used by Alter Egos can produce lights when defeating enemies just as a player would. However, some Trust may trigger lights with their auto-attacks. Certain Trust have auto-attacks that can be considered "magical," irregular, or otherwise appear to be non-standard, and may behave differently than most auto-attacks. Below is a list of some examples of abnormal auto-attacks granting lights. *'Pearlescent' **Ajido-Marujido **Mildaurion **Selh'teus **Ullegore *'Ruby' **Darrcuiln **Teodor *'Amber' **Arciela **Arciela II (both auto-attacks and Ascension/Descension) **Teodor **Balamor **Shantotto II Despite appearing as magical or energy attacks, these Trusts' auto-attacks are treated as ordinary attacks and thus have a chance of producing Pearlescent light just like a player does. Teodor appears to sometimes deal physical or stronger, magical damage with his auto-attacks, resulting in either Ruby or Amber light respectively. Lights by Monster = Can be Built Confirmed = Cannot be Built Confirmed = Unknown Abyssea - Konschtat Abyssea - La Theine Abyssea - Tahrongi Special note: Yes, Amber and Ruby lights are that rare in Abyssea - Tahrongi. Abyssea - Misareaux Note: Lights are almost not even an issue here because of the ridiculous amounts that Ephemerals/Jala give in this zone... Abyssea - Vunkerl Abyssea - Attohwa Abyssea - Grauberg Abyssea - Uleguerand Abyssea - Altepa